


As Friends Do

by deaneatscake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Sam Knows, Sam is a Little Shit, Touch-Starved Dean, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake
Summary: When Cas comes back to life, Dean can't help but be around him all the time: touching, cuddling, cooking for him - you call it. Platonically, of course. This wouldn't be a problem if Cas wouldn't think that this is something *all* friends do...





	As Friends Do

“Dean, this has to stop.”

Sam comes barging in through Dean’s door just as he’s making himself comfortable on the bed, trying to watch the latest episodes of Dr. Sexy in peace.

“Cas is stressing me out. He asked me if I’m angry with him for the fourth time this week.” 

Dean takes off his earphones and puts the episode on hold. “And why exactly would that be my fault, Sammy?” he asks irritated. Sam takes a few steps forward until he’s directly at the edge of his bed, looming over him.

“You know exactly why.” He nods to the open door, probably somewhere vaguely into Cas’ direction. “According to him, the stuff you do with him is how friends behave when their friends come back from the dead, and he now apparently thinks that I don’t want to be his friend.” 

That makes Dean splutter and blush; the stuff – what is he even – he didn’t do anything – and everything he did was certainly – “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally croaks and slams the laptop shut because he’s definitely not in the mood to watch Netflix right now.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Dude, you’re all over him ever since he came back. And really” – he raises his hands defensively – “I don’t care, but please, just tell him what you feel for him so we can all get this over with.”

“Jesus, can’t a guy show some hospitality to a new member of the household?” he grumbles, probably still red as a tomato. Yeah, maybe he did stretch the definition of friendship a few times ever since Cas came back, but really, that shouldn’t be an issue, right? He was just trying to make Cas feel as comfortable as possible.

“Dean, practically fondling the guy under your shared blanket on the couch doesn’t count as hospitality, it really doesn’t,” Sam says exasperatedly.

Okay, that had only been one time, and he hadn’t fondled the guy, Jesus, he had only stroked his knee because he had struck it against the counter earlier that day. He opens his mouth to tell Sam as much, but he doesn’t let him.

“And Dean, really, I love Cas – as a friend – but I’d be more than happy to never have to touch his general crotch area in my life.”

“I never –”

“So please, do me a favor and tell this guy that you’d like to bump uglies with him in an extremely unfriendly way so I can stop explaining to him why I don’t want to touch every part of his body and why I never stand up at 5 am to make his favorite pancakes.” He points a finger at Dean. “Don’t even try to deny it, I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes like a fish as he struggles to find words; maybe, eventually, Sam is, at least technically, right. He certainly wouldn’t be averse to do… stuff that’s not covered by a friendship with Cas, but he’s also pretty sure that Cas wouldn’t want that, so why the fuck should he even care?

The fact that Cas expects the same treatment from Sam, for God’s sake, makes it clear that he’s not really into the whole feel–up–Dean–thing – or maybe he’s a kinky fucker and wants them both, but then – nope. He’s not going to go there.

“Dean,” Sam says again, more urgently this time. “I could probably hear your thoughts across the pond right now. If you really think that Cas is trying to get into my pants, I’m going to have to sue you for ingraining this image onto my eyeballs.” 

“I wasn’t – okay, shut the fuck up. I’m going to talk to Cas. But not about having sex with him, Jesus. I don’t –”

“Don’t even say it. I’m not even listening anymore, I’m done with your bullshit.” Sam puts his fingers in his ears and wanders off, mockingly whistling a cheerful tone. This jerk. 

“Alright, fine,” he tells himself and takes a deep breath. He can talk to Cas. Sure. He’s not sure yet what he’s supposed to say, but he can definitely bullshit his way through all of this. Sam’s just not that much of a hugger. Sam values his sleep over making pancakes, and he’d probably burn them anyway. Sam isn’t used to sharing a blanket because he’s so big he needs at least two for himself.

Excellent. Now he just needs to tell that to Cas.

  


He finds Cas in the bunker kitchen where he’s sipping his coffee and playing some weird game about bubbles and witches (at least that’s we told him. Dean can’t be bothered to investigate more since Cas is always, always better at these fancy games than he is and it’s really grinding his gears). When Dean enters the kitchen, he looks up and smiles at him.

“Hello, Dean,” he says fondly before standing up and crossing the last few feet between them, hugging him tightly. It would normally prompt Dean to sink into the touch, maybe even let his chin rest on Cas’ shoulder and press his cheek against his stubble, but now he simply stiffens and tries to get out of it as quick as possible without alerting Cas.

“Hey, buddy. I was just – I was just talking to Sam.” He takes a deep breath and waits for Cas to go ‘ah’ and ‘I know exactly what you’re talking about’ because honestly, it would save him so much trouble.

Of course, there’s no such luck, so he stutters his way through the whole thing. “I – uh. I just thought that maybe, you know, I’d have to clear some stuff up. About us. And – the whole touching thing.” 

Cas’ face falls for a moment before he hastily takes a step back. “You don’t like it?” he asks.  
He sounds so sad and looks so vulnerable that Dean can’t help but quickly say: “No, no, no – it’s… actually, it’s the opposite. I really like – touching you.” That somehow most definitely wasn’t what he had wanted to say in this conversation, but at least it makes Cas’ face light up a bit and damn it if it doesn’t make him happy.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Well, you see –” Okay, how can he make this about Sam, Sam is where it’s at, he really needs to – “That’s just not what, you know, friends do. Or at least, that’s not what Sam would do.” Yep, Sam’s the buzzword, you’re doing great, Dean, he thinks as he continues: “So, it’s really more of an – advanced friendship.”

“Are you saying you like me as more as a friend?” Cas asks, tilting his head. “Because I’ve seen this phrase used in movies before as an indication of romantic –”

Dean’s jaw drops. “Jesus, no – I mean – I’m –”

“That wouldn’t, of course, be a problem, because I’d feel the same way about you.” 

“That’s – what?” 

Cas frowns. “I thought you knew. I told you I loved you. A few weeks ago – don’t you remember?

“Yeah, but –” How could Cas think he would fucking forget that? “Wait. So you’re like – you’d be interested in being more than friends?” 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas now looks genuinely confused. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ –” 

In hindsight, Dean will swear that he had a super witty response to that because it’s not every day that a fucking Angel of the Lord confesses their love to you, but in reality he just gurgles something inaudible and surges forward to press his mouth on Cas, kissing – and getting kissed – as enthusiastically as he can. 

It seems fitting, really, and their bodies go together perfectly, their fingers interlaced almost immediately, and they kiss until at least Dean has to struggle for breath. They gaze into each other’s eyes for what seems like an eternity until it occurs to Dean that he went here for a very specific reason, even if that got slightly sidetracked. He leans back a bit and takes a deep breath.

“So, that said,” he tries again because fuck him if he doesn’t resolve the conflict he was initially here for, “You really shouldn’t think that Sam is angry with you just because he doesn’t – you know. Touch you. That’s, um, just not what friends do.” 

“Why would I think that?” Cas asks and it’s at this moment that Dean realizes Sam had played him. Really, he should have thought of this before; one, because Cas is an honestly nice person who would never confront people on an almost daily person and b, because (embarrassingly) Dean had spent almost the entire week with Cas and he most definitely wouldn’t have missed that.

“This fucker – I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill –” 

He’s turning around, ready to stomp off, when Cas interrupts him. “Dean, I think I can think of more pleasurable activities right now.” 

Dean stops in his tracks. “Oh – yeah. Yeah, definitely.” He shudders when Cas puts his hands on his neck again, slowly dragging him down a bit until they’re at a perfect angle to kiss.

“Definitely.”

  


And if they soiled that kitchen tonight, that’s definitely Sam just getting what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Blublub I'm also on [tumblr](https://deaneatscake.tumblr.com/)!  
> Rebloggable [link](https://deaneatscake.tumblr.com/post/166012216108/as-friends-do-1566-words-dean-this-has-to)!


End file.
